Behind the Light
by LightShadowsh
Summary: Seto is the emperor of the dragon kingdome who has weird things going in his castle. and Kankuro is a rockstar who also has weird things going on with his life. how will they meet and adapt with their problems? not sure about the rate. may change.


Hello everyone, how are you doing? ^_^ I hope you all are doing great! oh well, this is a new story. it's the result of an RP where Seto and Kankuro meet eachothers.

non of the characters belong to me. even the servant Saru. actually belongs to my friend.

btw... since I didn't know Kankuro's father's name, I made his name Kazekage...

please enjoy reading. hope you like it

In a distand land far, far away, there was the mighty empire of the Dragon-folk.

It's young ruler, Seto, was sitting on his majestic throne, surrounded by all the luxury his status could offer...and he was royally bored.

Sighing, he got up and walked over to one of the huge windows of the gigantic Royal Hall, taking a bored look outside in the vast gardens of the Imperial Palace.

...

his hand playing with the guitar strings. he sighed. his father, who was SUPPOSED to be his director was pulling him to the edge. who knew being a Rock star was something bad? but well... it is. outdoors, he can't walk freely without people scream and cling to him, or even say hurtful words if they are a Kankuro haters. inside, his life was controlled by the so called father. he felt suffocated. however, he smiled when he remembered.. the same plan always worked. he took a servant's outfit and wore it, changed his usual hair style. and put on some contact lens. people wouldn't know him. he took his guitar and escaped through the window

...

Seto yawned and walked away from the window.

Severely bored, he got an idea.

Quietly slinking away from the Imperiall Hall, he went to his room and changed to normal-class clothes. Putting on a indigo cloac, he walked out of the palace, and hit the streets. these occasional getaways were essential for him to remain sane and to know what his people were up to.

And if a dangerous situation should arise, he'd always have his long silver dagger, spells and a royal seal ring.

...

Kankuro smiled, walking with his guitar on his back. heck he didn't even bring his cellphone, why would he? he knows that he'll get a HARD punishment from his father, but taking a fresh breath is worth it. although people looked at him weirdly. a servant with a guitar on his back, he ignored them and sat in a corner stretching. watching the world was always fun

Seto went down the street, his cloac flapping around him in the gentle breeze. It was a beautiful day, a shame to be wasted in sitting indoors.

He saw a calm-looking cafe nearby, so he sat down and ordered an ice tea.

Sipping on the drink, he looked around, listening to townspeople chat.

A small smile curved his lips. Today, the Emperor could be like any other person.

...

In the other way, Kankuro stood and started walking. untill he reached the usual cafe he sits in when he escapes, however, someone was sitting in his favourite place. he rubbed the back of his head and walked there "mind if I join?"

Seto looked up, and saw a strange young man. He wore a servant's outfit, yet had a guitar on his back. 'An interesting combination...', he thought.

"Sure, go ahead. Can I buy you something?", he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"nah! I'm fine" Kankuro said sitting "good day, eh?" he said running a hand through his hair

"Yeah...nice weather.", Seto ansewered, sipping his drink again. "You play well?", he asked then, pointing at the guitar.

Kankuro looked at the guitar and laughed in an imbarrassed way "oh. this? well, not much, ahahaha!" gotta think of something "well... I'm learning.. I work in a house to save money to learn how to play"

"I see.", Seto said. "As for me, I'm just a traveling journalist. You know, visit places, ask people about their life, then write articles to Imperial newsletter about it...", he trailed off, trying to sound casual yet distract his companion. "Is the work hard?

Kankuro gulped "well... aah! it can be fine, if the people are nice" he looked at him "have you published anything? maybe I'll recognise a work or two"

Now it was Seto's turn to pale a bit

"No, nothing much yet, I'm still training too. Although... did you read the article about the last war we had?", he asked. Over time, there had been many works on said war, and he was sure he wouldn't be caught, thus deciding to gamble.

"It's no surprise if you didn't there are many on that subject.", he added.

"yeah! I've read many on this subject, and I don't have a good memory with names" he said in an apologic tone

"Oh, no worries.", Seto said, shrugging. "I'm nobody important" He sipped some tea again, desperately trying to think of a distracting subject.

Kankuro frowned "everyone is." he smiled "you'll get your chance, and you'll be really famous. people will love you and then your life will suck that you can't leave untill in disguise" he laughed

Seto stared at the guy in shock. Had he guessed?

Nobody had EVER recognized him before.

He felt himself get paler and paler.

"what's your name?" Kankuro asked smiling "you're a nice person"

"My...name? It's...Set.", Seto quickly replied, fearing he'd been exposed. "And yours?"

"Set?" Kankuro pronounced 'what a name' "I'm Kankuro

"Yeah, I'm named after a foreign god, you see... Hm? Kankuro? Heh, you share a name with a celebrity.", Seto said, glad the spot was off him.

"Celebrity? How so?" he asked

"Well, isn't there some musician named Kankuro? Oh, wait...is that why you want to learn how to play a guitar?" Seto asked with sudden curiosity.

"huh? because my name is Kankuro?" he laughed "lots of people are named Kankuro. and I'm not really a big fan of his songs" he said clearing his throat "I just happen to love music."

Seto nodded, then realizing what time it was.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now", Seto said, getting up. "maybe we'll meet again later"

With that, he left some money at the table, and turned to leave.

Kankuro's eyes widened then saddened "yeah!... maybe. Take care" he said "I gotta go anyway." he stood and carried his guitar behind his back

Seto glanced at the man, and then disappeared into the crowd.

Half an hour later, he was at the gathering of the ministers across the country, listening to reports.

'Back to normal...', he thought, and couldn't help but to feel a bit curious about if he'd ever see that servant with a guitar again.

...

Kankuro sighed and walked toward his house, climbing to his room's window and getting in. he found his brother already in "where were you? My father is furious at you"

"isn't he always?" he said shrugging "I can't live my life under his control. all he cares about is money"

Gaara looked at him with worried eyes "Kankuro, we can't do anything abo-" they were interrupted with the door opening

"WHERE ON EARTH WERE YOU?" his father stormed "and what are you wearing" when Kankuro didn't respond, his father glared "I thought we talked about this" he turned to look at Gaara who understood "I'll go see the schedule of the concerts" he said and left this father to deal with his brother

The next day, when the Imperial News was brought to Seto, he saw an ad of the famous rock star, Kankuro's concert. That made him remember the boy he'd met yesterday. Looking at the pic of the star Kankuro, he thought they looked nothing alike.

Then, he remembered the other guy mentioning he didn't like Kankuro's songs.

Out of curiosity, he asked one of the maids if she was a fan.

The startled but then happily surprised girl told Seto everything she knew, and when the Emperor called his Counselor, ordering to reserve a ticket to the concert, quietly slinked away to the kitchen, where massive gossiping started.

Some hours later, Kankuro's father was informed the Emperor was going to grace the concert with his presence..

Kazekage rushed to Kankuro's room when he was getting dressed to get ready. "Hey! Knock befo- ah... it's you" he said returning back to his task but his arm was grabbed roughly "listen boy. The Emperor is coming to see you sing and play. Do NOT disappoint him" he hissed "you know what that means, it's not just him attending, it means more money and fame if you did well" Kankuro grabbed his own arm "the Emperor can kiss his own ass for all I care. Same goes for your stupid money" Kazekage wanted to slap him, but he can't. Not when his concert was soon. he grabbed the boy's hair making him look at him directly in the eye "you will do as I say, or you'll regret it" he left the room and Kankuro clenched his fist "bastard" he said fighting his tears and resuming back to choose his accessories and put on his face paint.

Seto had an imperial guard squad escort him to the concert dome, and people were staring. He was wearing his crown, which was shaped like a very decorated helmet, and covered half his face. Dressed in a royal cape, deep blue with white fur over a black uniform-like suit, he walked into the private balcony, dismissing the guards, who slinked to the shadows.

Seto sighed, the crown was heavy, and the cape hot.

"Oh well, comes with the job...", he muttered, sitting down.

people were staring at the balcony amazed of what they saw. But soon, turned to see Kazekage presents Kankuro. The cheering was loud when he appeared and walked to the mic. "Hey.. I'd like to thank you all for coming here. your presence honor me and I promise I'll do my best" Kazekage glared when he didn't say a special thanks to the Emperor, but Kankuro ignored it. "so, let's STAAAART" people started to get loud in cheering as he started to play on his electric guitar then started singing, Songs that talked about pain, betrayal, loveless life and hopeless feelings. He kept his eyes closed most of the time to try to keep himself in his own land, but would smile and let the people sing with him every now and then.

Seto listened in awe. This guy really WAS good. The songs were real, not spreading false feelings, but telling a sad story of a life.

He had been surprised at no special mention of himself, but had decided to ignore it. After all, the stage was Kankuro's kingdom, not his.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back and let the songs fill his mind and heart.

After the long night was over, Kankuro wished his fans a good night and asked them to take care of themselves. He got inside and saw Gaara "you were good" he said in usual cold monotone style. Kankuro smiled "thanks, Jan" he walked to his room, again, he was grabbed by his arm "what did I say?" his father shook him "why didn't you mention the Emperor?" Kankuro grabbed his own hand "the Emperor is a fan, just like any other one. No one of my fans is better than the other. The Emperor who loves my songs is the same as the beggar who loves them" Kazekage glared "just wait till we get home. I'll show you to behave" he walked out and smiled at the photographers and interviews ", how do you feel now that the Emperor himself came to your son's concert's?" "What does Kankuro think?" "why didn't Kankuro mention Seto-dono in the concert?" Kazekage just kept on walking and smiling saying "it was an honor- we're honored"

Seto was preparing to leave, when he saw Kankuro and his crew on their way out.

Ordering his troops to hold them, he approached Kankuro and Kazekage.

"I would like to thank you personally for the wonderful performance tonight, Kankuro.", He said, bowing slightly, which made the crowd gasp then clap.

Kankuro's eyes were wide, he swallowed and rubbed the back of his head "thanks." he said. He was going to bow too, but once he looked at the Emperor's face, his eyes widened. Suddenly, he found himself bowing with his father, his father's hand on his back "ahaha! Forgive my son. He must be nervous, seeing Seto-dono speak to him" he said bowing "the honor is ours, your highness"

Seto smiled, and turned to leave.

In a flash, he was surrounded by his guards.

Outside when he sat into his carriage, he wondered why had Kankuro looked so surprised

Later in the palace, he kept thinking of Kankuro's face

Something was familiar in those eyes…

...

Kankuro was pushed to the floor in his room "what on earth were you thinking?" Kazekage said "you didn't show any respect to the Emperor, and that excuse was stupid. And when HE come himself to talk to you, YOU JUST STAND LIKE AN IDEOT!" "Stay away... it's my business" Kankuro spat and gasped when his hair was pulled "you're wrong Kankuro... this is MY business... I own everything. Even you" he said "don't think you can escape, you remember what happened to your boy toy when he tried to help you... you will live the way I order you to... Understand?" "Fuck you" his head hit the wall. Not too rough, but not gently "I asked if you understand" "YES"

...

Seto was deep in thought as he was getting ready for bed.

Slipping into pajamas of finest black silk, he walked to his room's balcony and looked at the stars. Why was this Kankuro guy not leaving his mind? Not the star, the servant one. The famous one seemed a bit slow, or something. Or maybe it had been due to Seto's own effect.

Seto sighed, deciding to sneak out again tomorrow.

...

Kankuro's night was horrible. Specially that his father mentioned his ex... He still didn't get over him. After they separated, he felt dead in the inside. soo dead. When he couldn't take it, he grabbed a pen and paper and started writing. If it was good enough, maybe he'll sing it. After all, most of his songs he wrote them. Minutes later, he was sleeping on the paper. Dreaming of searching for someone... Someone that cares, but as usual, the dream was interrupted with a knock on his door "yeah?"He answered eyes still closed and his brother got in "the sun will rise soon. you better go start training" Gaara said with a monotone voice. Kankuro never blamed him, unlike him, Gaara stopped struggling. Gaara was already broken. Another reason to hate his father. He moved to the music room to start training on his new songs. He smiled. Maybe he should escape today too. Maybe he'll meet Set.

...

Seto was up early that morning.

Taking care of his official duties, he quickly glanced at the news too, but saw nothing interesting. Everyone was buzzing about the concert, Kankuro, and him. Big deal.

When it was quiet, Seto got out, dressed in his blue cape, like last time

'to become the Journalist Set.', he hummed and smirked

Kankuro tip-toed out of the music room to his room. this time he wore a hoody and some jeans. again, changed his hair and put on some lens. He grabbed his favorite guitar and jumped out of the window.

This time, he was feeling horrible; he directly walked to the cafe and sat remembering yesterday. His father was right. He owned his life. But... did he have to mention the past. He looked at the sky and prayed that he wasn't broken yet. Waking up from his thoughts, he ordered some milkshake

Seto walked closer to the cafe, but the stopped. Kankuro was there, but his face...he seemed heartbroken.

Seto decided not to ask if he wouldn't speak himself, however.

Walking to the table, he said: "Yo. It's a small world"

Kankuro forced a smile "hey Jan." he cleared his throat "I was hoping to see you today"

"Oh. In that case, I'll tell you something: I drop at here regularly, like once, twice a week." Seto said, smiling a bit.

He sat down, ordering a coffee this time, and thinking of a topic, he chose the obvious.

"Hey, you probably read the papers already, but wow, it was a surprise the Emperor likes Kankuro's music as well"

Don't really care Jan" he said taking a sip "they both could go to hell... but" he looked at Set "don't you have much in similarities with the emperor? One would think you're related to him" he said staring

Seto gulped, but thought quickly of an answer

"You think? Maybe I should go to see my family-tree, and make sure. Hehe...but, why do you say that, you seen his face? He usually wears that crown-helmet-whatever.", he said, waving with his hand.

Kankuro chocked on his milkshake and coughed "we still see his face in newspapers" he said trying to reason. "it's not like we don't know our ruler's face!"

When he heard that, Seto knew he was safe, at least for now. "True, I forgot that." he said laughing. "But hey, why'd you say 'they both can go to hell', you have something against our ruler, and Kankuro"

Seto was looking at Kankuro intensely while drinking his coffee.

"Nah! I got nothing against anyone. I just happen to hate everything around me. And that Kankuro" his eyes narrowed, then he shrugged "he's just an emo who sings depressed songs. Why would people want to feel down by listening to this, I'll never know"

Seto thought for a while. "I think it's because they relate. He sings of pain, betrayal, hurt and lost dreams and love. Not everyone has everything of that, but everyone has a bit of crap in their soul, and they might feel he understands them.", he said, then shrugged. "Apparently, even Emperor has worries while living in the Golden Cage.", he said with a smile.

Kankuro rested his cheek on his palm "yeah Jan... it's amazing how we keep on living with all this on our lives.

Seto didn't answer. He quietly drank some more coffee

After a while, he asked

By the way, what do you think of the Emperor? He's pretty young...do you think he's doing his job well?"

Kankuro shrugged "as long as the place is safe and livable then he's doing fine. Why? You think something else?"

Seto shook his head. "Nope, I agree with you. But as a journalist, I had to ask"

He finished his coffee then stood up

"I want to take a walk, care to join me?"

Kankuro nodded "yeah Jan. I'd love to" he stood "may I ask you something?"

Seto nodded "go ahead"

"Well... If you have someone you like... and, you weren't meant for each others. How do you get over the pain?"

Seto stared at Kankuro, then looked at the ground

"I dunno...I've never been in love." he said. He wrapped his blue cape on his shoulders."Shall we go?" Silently, he started walking down the street

"yeah!"Kankuro said following Seto looking down. his guitar behind his back. he kept on staring at Seto.. this guy was interresting, but he shouldn't allow him to get close. or his father will hurt him

Seto walked forward, lost in thought.

Why'd Kankuro ask something like that, anyway?

He was so busy wondering he didn't see a horse-carriage coming straight at him.

Kankuro's eyes widned "FUCK! LOOK OUT!" he jumped to push him out of the way, they both fell to the floor and he moaned when a bruise was hit

Seto looked around, glaring daggers at anyone who was staring. Shit...he had screwed up bad.

"You ok?", he asked Kankuro. "I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention."

Kankuro stood "it's alright jan." he said "what's in your mind?"

"Nothing special...", Seto said, looking away and blushing a bit.

He also stood up, dusting off his cape. Looking at his hand, he frowned. It had a couple of cuts in it, and a bruise would form later. Still frowning, he took out a pair of gloves, and put them on.

"you alright jan?" he asked "let me see your hand"

Seto pulled his hand away before Kankuro could look.

"I'm fine...really. ", he said quietly.

Emperors lick their own wounds.

That had been taught to him by his father, and a whip

Kankuro tilted his head "whatever jan" his eyes widened when his cellphone rang. he pulled his cellphone out 'dammit, why didn't I leave it there?' as expected, it was his father calling. he ignored the ringing "yo Set. I gotta go." he said "maybe I'll see you later, 'k jan?"

Seto nodded, and looked after Kankuro when he half-ran away.

Then, he looked up at the sky, blue eyes filled with confusion.

What had just happened?

Kankuro tried not to panic. his father knew he was out. he ran as fast as he could. when he reached his house, he climbed the window. once he was inside, his eyes widned, his father was inside glaring at him "f-father I-" "lock the door" his father ordered and so he did "I told you times and times that breaking my rules is bad for you, but you never listen" Kankuro shivered when he heard his father undoing his belt.. oh, so he'll be belted again. Hopefully his father won't belt him this him much, he cares about his looks and there's an interview after two days. his father will make sure there's no marks. he gasped when the belt collected with his back and tried to hold the pain. after a short while, his father stopped "be thankful that you have an interview after two days. however, no food for you until then" his father said and left. "son of a bitch" Kankuro mumbled. it's not like he can't take some hunger. besides, Gaara has always saved him some food at moments like these. he sighed. he must've beaten Gaara too now.

...

Seto sat on his bed, still thinking about his meet with Kankuro earlier, and wondering why'd he ask such a thing. Also, he wondered what it would be like to love someone.

His loyal servant, Saru, came in his room, holding a tray with a glass full of wine.

"Your evening drink, sire.", he said softly.

Seto nodded, and after finishing it quickly, felt sleepy.

After saying good night to Saru, he got under the covers, and almost immediately fell in dep sleep.

Saru sat quietly on the bed and brushed some locks out of his Emperor's face. Seto did not suspect anything...Saru had served his family for years, being Seto's personal servant since early times. Over time, he had developed a crush on his young master, and now, every now and then, he added a bit of sleep-powder to Seto's drink, so he could have a minute alone with him. Smiling, Saru caressed Seto's face and kissed his hand. "One day you'll be wide awake, and all mine, sire. Now, sweet dreams.", he said softly, the got up and walked out of the room.

...

Gaara opened the door slowly and got in "Kankuro" he called for the sleepy figure "take this"

Kankuro opened his eyes "Gaara?"

"I brought you an apple" Gaara said handing Kankuro the fruit.

"thanks jan" Kankuro said and took it "don't get yourself in trouble though... it's enough that you have a black eye for keeping silent about me"

Gaara didn't respond. he just looked at Kankuro eating the fruit. suddenly "he wants me to join" Gaara said and Kankuro stared before he asks

"do you want to join?" Gaara looked at the window "no. I found someone. I want to be with them" Kankuro smiled and threw the root of the apple in the trash cane "then keep it silent. I'll try to help you with this one"

Gaara nodded and walked to the door "Kankuro.. be ready for your interview"

Kankuro nodded and Gaara left

...

Seto woke up with a slightly hurting head. It happened at times, so he didn't pay attention.

Stretching, he went to get dressed, and after eating some breakfast, he decided to watch the news, and some other channels. Shuffling, he stumbled upon an interview of Kankuro.

The Emperor sat back and watched.

the interviewer, a lady who wore some fancy short outfit smiled at Kankuro who -as usual- wore black shirt and black leather pant. "...thank you for coming" she said after presenting and he smiled back

"it's good to be here, jan"

the woman started to talk about his songs and new works... untill "what about the Emperor... how did you feel when he attended your concert?"

Kankuro laughed in an embarrassed way "it was cool jan. I was really honored. he even came and told me that I did well... I couldn't be more proud. I acted like an ideot there jan." he smiled "but I really thank him for coming"

Seto had gotten up from his chair, and stared at the screen wide open. "Jan...", he said, then sat down again. How the hell could he had been so blind?

Then, he heard Kankuro say "...But I really thank him for coming.", and was surprised to find himself blushing and...feeling...what?

face red, he stood up and left to his room, locking the doors.

Saru had seen him, and was wondering what bothered his sire.

Seto sat down, and tried to think.

He had been meeting and talking with a guy, who was actually a famous star.

On one hand, Seto was mad Knkuro had lied. On the other hand, he understood perfectly, besides, he had lied, as well. Seto tried to think what to do next.

Hours passed, and saru knocked on his door.

"Sire? It's time for dinner, and the Council after that. Please sire, is something wrong?"

Seto spoke from behind the door "saru, cancel the meeting. I don't want to see anyone today.", he said, making Saru frown.

"As you wish, sire...", he said softly, and went to fulfill his orders.

Seto quickly changed clothes, he now wore a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans and a white

jacket. Silently, he used a secret passage to get out, and hit the streets

ok everyone. that's it for the first chapter. please tell me what you think... as usual... ideas and criticism and flames are welcomed with open minds. so please leave a review *bow*

thank you... well. till next time

please take care of yourselves

lightshadowsh


End file.
